


How We Like It

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Reita have a fetish for sex in public places. Another place to mark off the list and another tally to the list of great sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the modified drabble / short fic meme and for 50stories 033: Mountain  
> Song: "Chapters" by Feels Like Sunday

Sometimes it feels like there's a mountain between us, separating our emotions from one another. And then sometimes there's nothing separating us and I can feel everything that you do. Today is somewhere in between.

I sit across from you in this little coffee shop and wonder what's gotten into you as you add even more creamer to your already murky coffee. I think you've forgotten what you're doing. Not highly unusual, but this time I have a feeling you're not thinking of music.

I smirk as you bring the cup up to your perfect lips and take a sip, only to spit it back out and cough violently. I'm going to guess hot and disgusting is what you just tasted. I offer you a napkin and you mop up the small mess you've made on the table while you glare at the cup as though it is the cause of all of this.

Your eyes flick up to mine and find the amusement that lingers there. You shake your head and shift to re-cross your legs in the opposite direction.

I watch you with thinly veiled lust radiating from my every pore. I want you and it's all too obvious that you want me back.

It's always like this. I sit here staring at you, raping you with my eyes and you sit there letting me. Why do we torture ourselves this way? Probably because the sex is better when we do. Hotter and more animalistic once we can't possibly contain our desires any longer. I flex my muscles, causing my already hard shaft to twitch in my pants.

Your eyes slide down my torso and I lick my lips in such a way it tells you I want you in my mouth. You discreetly flick your fingers over one pert nipple, letting the material of your shirt catch on it.

I almost let a moan slip past my lips as images of you naked and writhing beneath me filter through my mind. We play this game so well; like experts in the field of sexuality. I slide one hand over my abdomen, stopping just short of the obvious bulge in my jeans.

Slowly I get up and give you a look that means only one thing. I turn and head to the restroom, waiting on just the other side of the door for you.

You make me wait almost five minutes before you come after me. By then I have my hand shoved down my pants and I'm frantically working at my cock. You push my pants down my hips and shove my fingers out of the way to grasp my length in your lithe fingers.

I moan as you fall to your knees and lather my cock in your saliva. It's always like this, rushed and so full of raw passion that it almost hurts. I grab your blonde hair and yank you to your feet before shoving you against the wall and quickly yanking your jeans down without even unbuttoning them.

Your cheek pushes harshly into the wall as I shove myself inside of you without any preparation. You gasp at the intrusion, but I know you like it this way, hard and painful. You used to beg me to be rougher with you when I started out. Things went from overly gentle to this. I think we both prefer it like this, really. Our dynamic fits better this way.

My cock throbs with feeling as I slide in and out of you, grasping your hips hard enough that I'm sure my fingerprints will be left behind this time. You clench down hard on me and I moan loudly against your neck.

I shove two fingers into your mouth and reach my other hand down to stroke at your aching cock. You shudder in my arms and I redouble my efforts behind you. My skin slaps harshly against yours and you begin to let out little sounds with every thrust I make.

You suck on my fingers, your tongue winding around them as though they're another cock shoved in your needy mouth. I shift my angle just enough to make you see stars and you damn near scream as your dick throbs in my hand. Your cum splatters across the wall in front of you.

Your inner walls clamp down around me and I can't hang on anymore. I let it all go and fall off the cliff just seconds behind you, the cry of your name echoing harshly off the tiled walls as I spill myself inside of you.

I stay there for a moment before pulling back and straightening my clothing as you attempt to get your pants back up. I grin to myself at the fact that you're leaving my cum dripping from you. You'll walk around the rest of the afternoon with me dripping down your thighs.

Your eyes meet mine and my smile widens even more. We both leave the washroom together, holding hands, making it overly obvious that all of those sounds were us.

I toss money on the table for our drinks as we leave and the waitress stares wide-eyed at us. You murmur a thank-you and the door clinks shut behind us. We both know we’ve just added one more place to our list of places we can’t go back to, but that's just fine.


End file.
